Glass
This page is only for Chroma frogs found in the "old game", before the 3.0 update! ''' '''If you wanna visit the new Chroma Chart, click here: link Glass frogs are rare, translucent frogs obtained by breeding certain combinations of frogs, some of which are listed in the table below. It is also possible to find them in the frog racing mini-game. As with the Chroma trait, one can tell whether or not the selected parents have the chance of bearing offspring with the desired trait at the breeding screen. It will be displayed as one of the possible offspring, replacing one of the "normal" offspring possibilities. Having two of the listed parents does not guarantee that they will produce a Glass offspring. Also note that a Glass variant only replaces its normal counterpart with specific breeding pairs. The regular variant can be bred using a different pairing. When pursuing the Breed Expert award, attempting to breed a Black Picea Anura with a Cocos Cafea Anura will not produce a Black Cafea Anura - that variant will be replaced with a Glass Cafea Anura. Attaining the Black Cafea Anura is still possible, however, by breeding the Black Picea Anura with a different base-colored Cafea Anura. Since this method of acquiring Glass frogs through breeding is not always guaranteed to produce a Glass frog, many people obtain Glass frogs through the race game. Glass frogs are common as opponents, and if you come in first you might be able to snag one. This is also true with Chroma frogs. If one wanted to obtain a Glass frog through breeding, it may be easily obtained by breeding two Purple Carota Anura frogs. As a primary trait, Glass is inherited normally when breeding from Glass parents. As Chroma is a secondary trait, it is possible to have Glass Chroma frogs, which are popular for their unusual looks. ---- Hey frog-lovers, Over the last days I tried to bring some order into the chaos of the original list (as I did with the chart for the Chroma frogs - a real Sisyphean task). I tried to give this list something like a Basic Sorting (as in the chart for the Chroma frogs). So here's a little explanation to understand the sorting, in case that some of you want to add a new pairing: Pairings are primarily classified according to their LEVEL, f.e. 1+1, 1+2, 1+3... - ...2+1, 2+2, 2+3... and so on. All frogs of the same Level are sorted by their race, position and primary color, as in the Froggydex. (means that Crustalli comes before Velatus and Golden comes before Black, f.e.) Level 1: ANURA + Anura (Lv.1), Anura + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Anura + Velatus (Lv.2-2), Anura + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -1: CRUSTALLI + Anura (Lv.1), Crustalli + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Crustalli + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -2: VELATUS + Anura (Lv.1), Velatus + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Velatus + Velatus (Lv2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... If there are multiple pairings with same races as parents, then the frogs are sorted by the primary color of Parent 1, as in the Froggydex, f.e.: Golden Pruni ANURA + Black Albeo VELATUS and Olive Bruna ANURA + Olive Albeo VELATUS ...means: Anura = Anura, Velatus = Velatus, but Golden comes before Olive. Given that (now) a pairing has same races as parents and the primary color for Parent 1 exists several times, then the pair is sorted by the primary color of Parent 2: f.e.: WHITE Callaina Crustalli + Aqua Albeo Crustalli and WHITE Aurum Crustalli + Purple Bruna Crustalli ...means: Crustalli = Crustalli, White = White, but Aqua comes before Purple. Given that a pairing has same races as parents and both (or all) parents/races have the same primary color, then the pair is sorted by the secondary color of Parent 1: f.e.: PURPLE Carota ROBORIS + VIOLET Albeo ANURA and PURPLE Albeo ROBORIS + VIOLET Aurum ANURA ...means: Purple Roboris = Purple Roboris and Violet Anura = Violet Anura, but'' Carota'' comes before Albeo. Basic sorting / sort order in short: 1. Level/race of Parent 1 2. Level/race of Parent 2, 3. Primary color of Parent 1, 4. Primary color of Parent 2, 5. Secondary color of Parent 1, 6. Secondary colort of Parent 2. Greetings, Thomas aka OnkelOhio (talk) 13:02, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Glass Chart: With the new Beta 3.0 update (September 2017) it is so that EVERY breeding pair has a rare chance to give you a Glass (or Chroma) frog, which makes both Charts pretty much redundant. We will keep them in this wikia as a reference work for players who still play the older version of the game. (...and because it was an extreme effort to collect and sort them all) Here are some known combinations which may result in Glass frogs: